Lie To Me
by You-can't-bandage-the-damage
Summary: Cato is a architect. When a project comes up he seeks to find an inspiration. He then stumbles a unique house. It's made by an Everdeen who are gods in architecture. His daughter Katniss lives alone in the house in need of a roommate. Due to certain things Cato pretends to be gay. How will she react when she finds out that her gay roommate is not gay and fell for her? FullSumInside
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! WOW, new story! This is going to be really fun to write! :)**

**This story is based on the K drama, 'Personal Taste'! It's one of my faaaavorite dramas of all time! XD XD**

**So here's the summary:**

**_Cato Grey is an arrogant and cocky architect. When a new project comes up for Cato, he seeks out to find an inspiration, something unique. He then stumbles upon a special house; a modernized version of a hanok, which is a traditional Korean house. It is said to be made by John Everdeen, a god in the architectural world. His daughter, Katniss Everdeen, lives alone in that house, in need of a roommate, because of not being able to pay for her rent. That signals an opportunity to Cato. Handsome, smart, successful, how can someone not want to be with him? But he then finds out the only way to get into the house is to pretend to be gay. How will Katniss react when she finds out that her gay roommate is not actually gay at all and that he has fallen for her? {AU, based on the K drama, 'Personal Taste'}_**

**Make sure to go check out my website, _youcantbandagethedamage . weebly. com_**

**_^^^take out the spaces in the web url._**

**And also check out my tumblr, _goreadabookbetch . tumblr. com_**

**So enjoy the short, short prologue! The next chapter is gonna come out soon!**

**Prologue:**

Morning time is one of the worst times of the day. The groggy moods, the aftermath of pulling out an all-nighter, and the exhaustion from just waking up from a bad night's sleep.

One brunette named Katniss Everdeen, awakens in a crowded workshop and scrambles to get ready, while a blond named Cato Grey, awakens in a large room and leisurely prepares for the day. The brunette's house is an old-fashioned Korean-style house, and his is a modern, upscale home.

What the pair don't know, is that later in their morning, they'd meet and fate's plans will start from there.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Katniss' POV:**_

The morning alarm rings and clatters wildly on a wooden counter, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

21 year old Katniss Everdeen's eyes snap open in shock, but it softens when she realizes it's just her alarm clock. As she slowly starts to get up from the dirty tiled floor she had crashed on while working on a project of hers, she looks at the time and starts to freak out.

_Holy crap! 9:00am! I'm going for my presentation!_ Katniss fumes to herself.

She quickly gets on her feet, and runs out of her small work room, stubbing her toe at a small table on the way. _Fucking karma!_

Now hopping on one foot, she makes it to the bathroom and takes a 2 minute wash in the shower, fumbling with her shampoo and body wash.

After that, she runs out of the shower to her bed room, with only a white towel around her body, still dripping wet from head to toe.

She grabs a medium-sized cardboard box, with the words written in sharpie, _'NICE DRESSES'_. She hasn't opened the box since last year, since there was no need in wearing things like that.

She quickly rips open the duct tape that shuts the box, and grabs all the old dresses in there. She lays them all on her bed in front of her, and picks out and puts on a simple tight black dress that is about an inch above her knees. The thick sleeves are slung off her shoulders, leaving her olive skin bare.

She looks at her reflection, and gives herself a thumbs up in approval. She then runs towards the door, grabbing her black pumps, and a black leather messenger bag along the way. Swinging open her front door, she hobbles out in the front yard garden.

When she's about to reach the gate out of her small house, she stumbles on a small rock, and breaks a heel of her pumps.

"Fuck!" Katniss curses to herself, slapping her forehead with the palm of her head.

…

The sun light peeks through the thick satin curtains of the glass window, shooting at a large blond's eyes. Furrowing his brows, he reaches a hand out to rub the sleep out his eyes.

As he does so, a small figure shifts and snuggles at his side. Taking a peek down, he finds a girl, wearing his dress shirt that is way too big for her. Her auburn hair fans out on his bare chest, ticking his stomach a bit.

Just another one of his one-night stands. He lets out a sigh before he pushes the girl off his side, and slowly emerges from the bed, only in his boxers.

"Cato?" a soft voice mumbles from the bed.

Groaning inwardly in frustration, he turns to the girl. He finds her sitting up, scratching the back of her head. "Find yourself out the door." He says sternly to her as he turns his back to her, and stretches.

The girl huffs, and gets off the bed. "But Catoooo!" the girl whines at him, crossing her arms across her chest. She obviously thinks she's more than a one-night stand to him. _Yeah, right._

Cato rolls his eyes, and turns back to her. "Get out. _Now._" He demands, pointing to the door.

The girl stomps in her place, before storming out of his room, grabbing her purse with her. Cato goes over to his window, and peers down to see her throwing a fit, potentially ruining the grass on his front porch. _Eh, I'll get someone to fix that_

He then notices that she's only wearing his large dress shirt, which is only buttoned half way from the bottom, showing her hot pink lacy push-up bra. _Another show for the neighbors. _

…

Cato reaches to the condo's parking lot, with his scale model of a building (his current) in both hands, to only find his car blocked in by other cars surrounding his. _What the fuck!_

The blond angrily kicks the wheel. So he's stuck with using the… taxi. Cato is a total clean freak, and hates that he has to go into a vehicle that has been ridden other people._ Oh great. Just great._

...

Katniss stands at the edge of the sidewalk, searching for any available taxis. After 10 minutes of no luck, she digs in her bag for her phone to call her Marvel, who helps around in some of her furniture presentations.

Dialing his number, she waits for the other line to pick up, only to find the automatic message.

_Can my day get any worse?_

Her eyes light up when she spots an available taxi cab not far. She jumps out of her seat, and runs towards out of the sidewalk, to the space for parked cars. She wildly waves her arms in the air, and smiles as the cab drives in her direction.

As the car stops in front of her, she reaches out to grab the door handle, only to find a hand already there. Looking up, she finds a large blond, who's already looking at her.

"Get away from the car." Katniss practically sneers. She's already having a bad day, why add to it?!

"No, I got here first." Cato spits, sending a glare her way, which she equally matches up.

_Who does he think he is?_

"I saw it first."

"Well, seeing doesn't mean you got it." Cato scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Katniss puffs out air out of pure irritation and frustration.

"It's not my fault my arms aren't long like yours!" She says, flailing her arms, standing up straight to face him, which he does also.

As they both have a stare down, they're unaware that a woman has ran into the cab, and drove off.

Their eyes immediately dart to the cab that's driving away from the pair. Rolling her neck, she swiftly turns to the blond, and directs a finger at him.

"YOU. Look what you did?! I'm going to be late for work!" She shouts at him.

The blond just looks at her like she's a mad-woman, and scoffs. "Don't act like I enjoy this. I have a job too, you know."

A screeching sound then grabs their attention. They look, to see a bus stopping in front of them.

It both takes them a moment to realize that there's another alternative for transportation, and they both groan at this.

The bus.

**Hey guys. You like it? Well, I wasn't very satisfied with the chapter. But hey, this is chapter one, so let's all celebrate! No one? Okay.**

**Make sure to check out my new story, The Moment!**

**Summary:**

_In the country of Panem, each citizen who does not have a soul mate, has a device attached on their wrists, that counts down to when you'll meet your one true moment soul mate._

_"So, I guess we're soul mates then." He says with a raised brow. And there I gape at him in silence, with me crushed against him. And that was the moment where I knew that everything will never be the same… and that might just be okay._

**Oh, and make sure to follow my tumblr! I do follow for follow! And check out my website! :D :D**

**Tumblr: **_goreadabookbetch_

**Website: **_youcantbandagethedamage . weebly . com_

_**{make sure to take out spaces in the link}**_

**So, that's it! I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Please review! It encourages me to write more! :)**

**- **_**you-can't-bandage-the-damage**_


End file.
